


Brothers Under The Skin

by charlewinchesteriii (scrapyardbeatnik)



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapyardbeatnik/pseuds/charlewinchesteriii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A run in with a land mine leaves Charles and Klinger stranded on the way to Seoul. With Charles injured in the middle of the night, it's up to Klinger to get them back to camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers Under The Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the episodes "They Call The Wind Korea," and "CAVE." When Klinger mentioned that he and Charles had the same blood type, I wanted to think of a scenario where there was a blood transfusion between the two, and this is what I came up with.

Corporal Maxwell Klinger fell hard onto the dirt as the jeep rolled over. The sound of crunching metal marked its stop on the other side of the road. Flames quietly consumed what they could of the mass of metal and lit the path just enough for him to see his passenger lying on the ground. 

“Charles?” 

A low whine answered him. Klinger’s shoulders sank in relief. He was alive, at least. Max stood to find that his knee had been banged up pretty badly. He had to limp to get to Charles, but he could already tell it would heal up soon. 

The surgeon was already sitting up, one arm feeling the opposite side of his torso. A quick gasp brought Klinger’s attention. 

“Broken ribs, definitely. Could be internal damage. It doesn’t feel right.” Using his other hand to balance, Charles stood up and surveyed his surroundings. “It’s getting dark. Have to get back to camp.” 

“So much for R&R, huh, Major?” Maxwell took a glance at the few suitcases strewn around the vehicle. It would be a bad idea to take them. It could only slow them down. “C'mon, then. You need any help?”

“No. Ah, no, Klinger, I think I can manage.” In other words, his sides hurt far too much to allow anyone to help prop him up. Any slight pressure on the ribs would be agony. “You uh, go on ahead. I’ll catch up- but uh, not too far.” 

The corporal was several strides ahead of the major already, and Charles didn’t look like he would be gaining on him any time soon. The doctor was wheezing, and in only a few staggering footsteps, he was on the ground again. 

Max doubled back to kneel by his side. “That doesn’t look good, Major. What just happened?” 

“I feel faint. I think I’m bleeding.” 

Klinger felt around Charles’ torso, trying to find any wet spots. “I don’t see anything, Charles. Nothing but the cut on your cheek.” 

“Not there, you dolt!” Charles batted his hand away. “What part of ‘internal injuries’ don’t you understand? Bruised lungs, I think, at least. It’s hard to breathe.” He closed his eyes to try to calm down. As painful as it was, his ribs still moved, however minutely, with every breath. “I’m not going to make it back to camp. I can’t do it, Max.” 

“Well, we both know I can’t carry you-” 

“Thank you, Klinger, now is not the time to be making jokes about my weight.” 

Maxwell rolled his eyes. A first to a last name basis again in the span of a sentence. At least he knew it wasn’t a brain injury. “I wasn’t! I was just saying that maybe I should go and get some help. There was a village not far from here.” 

“No, no!” Charles flinched as the effort of yelling moved his injured side. “Stay here. You’ll only get lost.” His blue eyes caught the fire light as he lifted his head, highlighting the panic that tightened his chest and precipitated another pained groan. He laid his head back down. 

“I know you’re afraid, Charles, but we’re not gonna get out of here if we just sit here all night. Do you really think you can wait ‘till morning in the shape you’re in?” 

His question was met by silence. “Look, I’ll make sure you’re safe and comfortable until I get back. Just give me a second.” He stood and straightened out his skirt so he could retrieve the few items left from the explosion that had rolled the jeep. He picked up a pillow and a suitcase and brought them over. 

“Here, lift your head. Don’t need to ruin what’s left of your hair.” 

Charles did so, rolling his eyes as Klinger slipped the pillow beneath his head. 

“Now, uh, I think it might be a good idea to elevate your feet. In case you get shocky or something, but you’re the doctor. You think I should?” 

“Yes, but be gentle with me.” 

“That’s what all the girls say.” Klinger balanced his legs on top of the valise. “Let me see if I can find a blanket. Nights get cold around here.” 

The corporal searched the brush to find another suitcase and a medical bag. “Eureka! Maybe this’ll help.” He set the bag by the major and opened up the suitcase. “There’s your blanket.” He threw it over Charles and straightened it out. “Uh, you think we can use any of this other stuff?” 

Charles grimaced. “No, I don’t think there’s much else to be done.” 

“In that case, I’m heading back to the village. You sit tight. This won’t take long at all.” Maxwell had barely turned his back before Charles was shouting after him. 

“Klinger!” 

“What now, Major?” 

“You cannot leave me alone. That is an order!” He sat up to punctuate his demand, but the effort jarred his ribs so much that he let out a cry and fell back to the earth, clutching his side. 

“Charles,” Klinger knelt down again and put his hand on his shoulder. “You’re gonna be fine. The stress is what’s gonna put you over the edge. Look, your heart’s pounding.” He brought Charles’ fingers to his carotid artery to show him. “You’re gonna have to be brave for a couple of minutes.” His hand twisted around to find Charles’ palm and squeezed his hand tight. “It’s gonna be okay.” 

Charles let out a whimper of despair. “I’m going to die out here.” 

“With that attitude? It’s a possibility. Look, you can’t give up, Major. I’ll be right back. Trust me.” 

* * *

“Come on, can’t this thing go any faster?” 

“I am sorry. Ox only go at his own pace. You say your friend is injured here?” 

“Yeah, not far down the road. He’s not gonna like this, but it’s something, at least.” 

The last of the fire was burning in the jeep when they reached him. Klinger jumped down from the cart to check his vital signs. His skin looked pale, even in the moonlight, and his skin was clammy.

“Max,” he breathed. “You’re back.“ He had a tired look in his eyes. His chest rose and fell weakly with each breath he took. 

“Yeah. And just in time, too. I got us some transportation.” He nodded toward the cart. 

“That?” His eyes went wide. “I can barely stand jeep rides when I’m healthy! I can’t ride in that!” 

“You’re gonna have to. It’s the only way to get back to the M*A*S*H unit.” Klinger turned around. “Hey, Mr. Kim. A little help? He’s hurt bad.” 

The man nodded and stepped down from the cart. 

“You get his legs. I got the rest. Try not to jolt him too much. He’s in a lot of pain as it is.” 

“Too much.” Charles nodded. 

“Okay, one, two-” 

“Three” was drowned out by a cry of pain as Charles was lifted from the ground. 

“Geez, you’re heavy.” Klinger slowly stepped back to the cart and lifted him in. “Don’t take off yet. Let me get him ready to travel.” 

The Korean man nodded and waited by his oxen for Klinger to resituate Charles with the pillow and the valise. Finally, he climbed up into the cart next to Charles to make sure he wouldn’t fall off. 

When the cart began to move, it was all Charles could do to hold back a scream. 

“It’s okay, Major. We’ll be back in camp in no time, you’ll see.” 

“Klinger, I am in excruciating pain. I will not make it back to camp- gah!” He yelped as the cart went over a bump in the road. “Oh God, I think I’ve punctured something.” He rolled slightly onto his side to take pressure off the wound. It was likely that didn’t help as he continued to bleed. 

“Let me take a look at that, sir. Just stay calm.” Klinger opened his shirt and lifted the tee shirt underneath. An ugly purple bruise stared back at him that took up a good portion of Charles’ left side. “Uh, yeah. That looks a little painful.” 

“A little?” Charles gasped again, gingerly touching his bruised side. “I think- oh, there it is,” he wheezed. “Something’s definitely bleeding in there. The rib is crooked.” 

Klinger patted his cheek. “You’re gonna be all right. Hey, how about I tell you a story? It’ll keep your mind off the pain.” 

“Klinger, I do not want to hear any of your inane stories of Toledo.” 

“Okay, okay, just asking. You don’t have to bite my head off.” 

“I’m never getting out of this place, Max. I’m going to die here.” Charles whimpered, clutching at the blanket. “I’ll never see Boston again. Or Honoria, or mother and father, or grand-” 

“Charles, don’t say things like that. You know, you’re such a pessimist. You think if you can’t do it, nobody can. There’s a lot of people here who are gonna help you. You just gotta have faith in us.” 

“No, you don’t understand, I can’t-” 

Klinger cut him off again. “Yes you can. You just gotta hold on until we get to camp. You do that and you’re in the clear. Look! We got Hawkeye! He’s the best- uh, second best surgeon in all of Korea! He knows what he’s doing. And then you’ve got Margaret. You know she won’t let you down. She’s probably the best nurse anywhere. And me and Father Mulcahy? We got the same blood type. All three of us. If we run outta blood, it’s because vampires attacked the camp. And I eat way too much garlic to let that happen.” 

He smiled down at Charles, who looked away towards the front of the cart. The wood beneath them jolted as they went over what Charles believed was the biggest rock in Korea. He screamed and writhed in pain, prompting Klinger the grab his arm to try to calm him down. 

“It’s okay, Charles. It was just a bump in the road, that’s all.” 

“Max?” 

“Right here, Charles.” 

“Would you-” 

“Would I what?” 

Charles turned back toward him. “Would you hold my hand? I’m afraid. I don’t know what’s going to happen to me.” 

“Sure. I’ve got you.”

* * *

“Uhhhh,” Charles groaned and moved a hand to check on his side. Along with a mysterious lack of pain, he felt a tug and a pinch on the inside of his elbow. “Huh?”

His eyes met Klinger’s when he turned in search of the mysterious pull. A plastic tube connected his arm to the Lebanese man’s. Blood. “You- you..?” 

“You’re welcome, Major. You know, you’re safe now. Hawkeye fixed you right up, just like I told you.” 

Charles had to hesitate for a moment. What was there to say? “Thank you, Max.” 


End file.
